One of the limitations of conventional chemical analysis devices is that they are not readily deployable in the field, in order to allow rapid assessment of potential dangerous chemicals that may be present in a monitoring area, such as an airport, building, etc., because they require fixed installations. Another limitation of conventional techniques is that analysis cannot be conducted rapidly because the techniques occur in a monolithic process that takes quite some time to complete. A further limitation of conventional techniques relates to the fact that certain different molecules have the same profile when analyzed under mass spectroscopy, for instance, and are not readily differentiated from one another, leading to potential false positives when screening or monitoring for a specific target molecule.